A Change in Leadership
by the Red Omega
Summary: Ryder is in trouble and someone has to help him, and he doesn't have his pup-pad on him. might add on to it later
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody, I'm back. I'm glad that so many you still like my first Paw Patrol story. I know it's been a while, but I just wanted to do something again. Oh, and this has nothing to do with the other fic. I hope you all enjoy it.**

Katie was walking to the Look-Out with a basket full of treats, for the pups, and a home cooked meal for Ryder. She just likes to spoil the team from time to time. When she got there she saw Marshall taking a nap under a tree, and for some rezone Skye was over the tree just staring down at him, the others where setting random toys around him. Luckily for her, Zuma was walking over to pick up more toys. "hay Zuma, what are you pups doing?"

"were pranking Mawshall, noting to big, just hawmless fun." He said.

"ok." She sounded hesitant. "is Ryder around."

"I think he in the lookout? We haven't seen him for ovew an houw." He said

"thanks Zuma." She said and walking to the Look-Out. "I hope he's hasn't eaten yet, I went through a lot of trouble to make this." She said stepping into the elevator. When she reached to top and stepped out, there was no sign of Ryder anywhere. "I know I should have called him." She was about to pull out her phone when she hears Ryders pup-pad ringing. "Ryder?" she said walking to the sound, she found it plugged in and charging. "he wouldn't just leave this laying around." When she picked it up. She saw Jake was calling, and answered it. "hi Jake, Katie speaking." She said.

'oh Katie, I'm glade you picked up. Listen, Jake came by and invited me to see this place, my pup-pad was low so I left it to charge, we toke his truck. He said it wouldn't take too long, but now were in trouble, were fell onto ledge and can't get out.' he showed her their situation, 'and Everest's pup pack broke, and she's just dangling in the air.' He shows Everest with her grappling hock around a tree and over a branch to lower herself down. 'I need you to call the.' But he was interrupted by a gust of wind knocking the phone out of his hands and losing the call.

"oh no, Ryder!" she said shaking the screen. "oh no, ho no, oh no, what should I do? I can't call the pups, Rydres no here to lead them." She was staring to panic. She pulled out her Paw Patrol pup badge. And then she got it. "if Ryders not going to lead then, then I guess I'll do it." She said, and like Ryder, she pulled the pup-pad and pushed the secret Butten. "Paw Patrol, to the Look-Out!" she said.

 **with the pups.**

Marshall was drying himself off after being awaken by Skye landing on him and tripping over toys, landing him in the giant water dish. "next time can you guys fill it up with pudding." He said.

"no promises." They all said and everyone started to laugh.

"well I'm going to get a snack, I'm hungry after getting waken up from my nap, again." He said. walking to the Look-Out.

'Paw Patrol, to the Look-Out!' said Katie.

"Ryder needs us." Everyone said, except Marshall, he yelled "Katie needs us." And because he was already near the Look-Out, he was almost at the elevator when, "wait." He stopped, "Katie?" he said, and just like always the pup crashed into him making all of them get inside the elevator.

"Marshall, why'd you stop?" asked Chase.

"was it just me or was it Katie I heard over my pup-tag instead of Ryder?" He asked.

"now that you mention it?" said Skye.

"you guys are just hearing things." Said Chase.

"we know what we heard." They said. They started to going up, and when they got to the top and everyone get on line up.

"ready for action Ryd… Katie?" he said looking around.

"hey pup, I'm sorry to disturbed you, and I'm sure you all have questions." She asked.

"yeah, like where's Ryder?" asked Rubble.

"that's kind of why I called you, he not here, so I have to tack charge." She said.

"oh, in that case." Chase cleared his throat. "ready for action Katie ma'am." He said.

Katie only smiled at that, "thanks Chase." She said. "Now back to the matter at hand." She pushed the home button and the screen came down. "like I said, Ryders not here." She said showing an animation of Ryder and Jake stranded on a ledge. "apparently, Jake wanted to show Ryder something, and had to leave, well, this." She said showing the pup-pad. "something when wrong and Everest was going to help and her pup-pack brock." All the pups gasp

"oh no, we have to help, we have to call someone!" Marshall said panicking.

"that's why we're here." Said Skye.

"oh, did I just pull a Chase." He said. Chase was about to say something.

"yup, muhu, totally." Everyone in the room said, but Chase, he just looked confused.

"sorry." He said, making everyone laugh, but Chase.

"anyways. Because I don't really know what to do." She swiped and landed on Skye, "Skye, because I don't know where they are, I need you to find where they are."

"this pups got fly."

She swiped to Chase. "Chase, to help Skye find them faster, I'm going to your spy drone to locate then, and because there on a ledge, Skye's harness won't be the best option for us, so when we find them I'm going to need you to use you winch to lift them up."

"supers spy Chase it on the case."

She then swiped and saw Marshall pawing at the ground, "Marshall," she heard him say 'yes,', "we going to need your latter to help Everest get out. But we also need you EMT pack to see if anyone is hurt.

"I'm ready for a ruff, ruff rescue." He said.

She then swiped to Rocky, "Rocky, when Marshall get Everest out, I want you to see what went wrong with her pack and see if you can fix it."

"don't lose it, reuse it."

"Rubble, Zuma, just to help soften the lode, you two could help search for them.

"rubble on the double."

"let's dive in."

"great, then, Paw Patrol is on a roll." She said and ran to the poll. When she was going down she saw red lasers scanning her. Until it stopped on her badge, and turned blue. When she reached the bottom, she saw a suit that looked like Ryders, but in pink, popping out from the wall. "how long has he had this laying around?" then she heard the pups.

"are you ok in there Katie? Are the doors stuck?" Chase asked.

Katie only smiled and put on the suit, "no, I'm fine." She said putting the pup-pad in the ATV, and opened the doors. Showing the pups what was taking her so long. "sorry pup." She said hopping on the ATV. "now then, let's roll!" she said speeding off with the pups on her tail.

 **I was hoping for this to be one chapter, but oh well. So, like last time I'm posting this on my birthday, a gift to me, and I don't know when next chapter comes out, hope you like it.**

 **Word of the day**

 **Retrospective (ret-ro-seec-tive)**

 **Adjective**

 **Effective from a particular date in the past**

 **That's it for me, until next time. Red Omega out, Pease!**


	2. Chapter 2

When Katie and the pups got near the mountain, "ok pups you know what you need to do. Skye go on ahead."

"you got it." She said flying away.

"everyone else, split up into teams of two, Marshall, you're with me."

"you go it."

"Chase don't forget to send out your drone." She said.

"on it, ruff-ruff, drone." And the drone launched.

"ok then, let's go." She said and everyone split up.

 **With Marshall and** **Katie**

"wwwaaaw! It's starting to get a little difficult to ride, how dose Ryder do this?" Katie said, swerving a little.

"Ryder always switches it to snowmobile when there's snow or ice."

"but how?" she said.

"he usually swipes to it snowmobile." He said.

She was swiping until. "oh! Snowmobile!" then the ATV changed. "much better." She said. "what about you?"

"I'll be fine, but this is still hard for me to drive. But right now, we have to find Everest." He said but then, "and, um, everyone else of course." H said blushing.

"Everest, hum." She said giving a knowing smile, "so that's why you said you pulled a Chase."

"I…um…I have no idea what you're talking about." He said blushing harder. "oh, and why where you at the Lookout anyways."

"oh, you know, just like to come by from time to time, and hang with you pups." She said. Then she sees Marshall drift over to her and sniffs her.

"then why do you smell like you were cocking. Planning another picnic with Ryder again?" Marshall said giving an equal smile back at her.

"what!" she said blushing. "no nothing like that, he just works hard, so I thought I'd bring him some home cocked meal, he doses forget to eat sometimes." She said.

"really, me and the other pups have notice you coming by more often than usually." He said.

"yes, that's why!" She said matching the blush Marshall had earlier. "there's nothing going on between us. And even if there was, it's not like he would notice." She said the last part to herself.

"I'm sure he would, it not like he hates spending time with you." Marshall said. "AHH!" he yelled.

"MARSHALL!" she stopped. "Marshall, what happened?"

"I don't know." He said hitting the gas, but nothing. "I thing, maybe, I'm stuck."

"do you want me to get Chase and the others to see if they can get you truck out?"

"no, its fine, we have to find the others." Marshall said and looked down where Jack's lives, and then he saw it. "I got it, follow Mmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeee." He slipping on lose snow and then rolling down a hill in a giant snow ball until he hit the house. And on her helmet, she heard, 'I'm good.'

Katie folded and when she got there Marshall was just getting out. "so, what's your plain?"

"well I was thinking that latter would have been a great idea, but Everest claw arm could work even better." He said walking into her pup-house and then it changed into Everest's snowmobile. "plus, her treads get better traction in snow then my tiers." He said. And then started it up.

"just get ready for if she hates you for touching something of hers without permission." She said and went ahead for Marshall to follow her.

"I sure if I explain the situation, she'll understand." He said.

'Katie, I found then.' Skye said, over the intercom.

"ok great." She hits a few buttons, "I've marked your location, everyone meet up." She said. "you ready Marshall.

He was about to say his call out, but then, "off the trail, Marshall wont fail." He speeds up to almost make it to Katie.

"I'm telling." She said.

"please don't." Marshall begged.

 **After reaching the site.**

The other pups were just getting there when they saw the cliff. "are you ok down there?" they heard Chase using his megaphone. That when they groped up with the others, but when they looked down, they couldn't see them because there was fog, but Everest was just above it.

"they said their fine, and is everyone there." Everest said.

"Chase, do you mind if I…" she said.

"go for it." He said.

She grabbed the microphone. "thank you." Then the aimed it. "were all here Ryder, don't worry we have a plain."

"he said ok, but hurry, Jack twisted his lag on the why down."

"you got it." She handed the microphone back to chase. "ok Chase get your winch cable and equip Skye harness to it. Skye because it hard to see, you're going to have to guide Chase to find then."

"on it." They said.

"Marshall, use Everest's claw."

"Marshalls using my snowmobile!" Everest said kind of shocked.

"to pull up Everest." She completely ignored Everest for the time being

"you got it." He said and going over with her snowmobile. "hey Everest sorry for using your vehicle without your permission, I can explain later." He hit the claw and it was going to her.

"I hope you didn't crash it, for you sacks." She said. She saw her claw arm grab the cable and star to rotate it around itself to bring her up.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He said. When he was finished, and saw Everest, his tail started to wag extremely fast. He pulled it so the claw would place her down gently, but it was stuck. Marshall looked over and was the other end was still wrapped around the branch of the tree. "hold on." He said making the claw arm pull on the branch, then it brock off but it needed a lot of power, so when it snapped the force flung Everest right at Marshall, and when she hit him it made him fall backwards and hit the revers and the snowmobile started speeding back where he came from.

"should we do something about that?" Rubble said.

"na. She's with Marshall, she'll be just find." Rock said. "I think."

 **With Marshall and Everest.**

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" they screamed. "Marshall stop." Everest said.

"really wish I could right now, but I think the gas is stuck." he said trying to use the brakes.

Everest was trying to unclip her pack, "just a little." She said, but it was just out of reach. "Marshal, quickly, help me get my pack off."

"on it." He said. He stopped hitting the brake and stretched his paw to her back, he found the clasp, but when he unclipped it, she fell on him, fringing both of them to the seat. They were nose to nose. Looking into each other eyes. To them, they completely forgot they were on a runaway vehicle. "you, you have very beautiful eyes." He said.

Everest felt his breath as he talked and it ran a shiver up her spine, "tha…thank you, your fur is so soft."

While they were talking, they could not only feel the others breath, but they felt their lips just ever so slightly brush against each other. Of course, the real world crashed into them, literally, they hit Marshalls truck. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" they yelled as they were flung from the snowmobile and landed in a pail of snow, they herd metallic reputedly hitting ether the snow or more metal. When it was all over, they looked too find that they were in front of Jacks and Everest home, and that both of the truck and snowmobile where right next to each other and back to their pup house mode. Everest was about to ask how, when she felt Marshall paw on her shoulder, when she looked back, "don't ask." He said, "anyways, are you ok?" he asked.

"oh, yeah I'm fine, nothing some liver can fix, how about you?"

"me, I do that all the time, you never have to worry about me, OW." He said pulling his paw up.

"what is it?" she said panicking.

"I don't know. Ruff, X-ray screen." He said, he was trying to look at his paw but it didn't work, "Everest, you're going to have to do a quick check up on my paw and tell me what you see." His screen swung around his paw so Everest could see.

"hum? Well I don't see any breaks or anything, I may not be the EMT here, but I have to say that you have to stay off that paw." She said.

"I was afraid if that." He said and just lied in the snow.

"what." She said laying down next to him, really close.

"that I'd me useless to the team when they need me. I mean, Jake needs me because he might have twisted his foot, and I'm here, with what I'm guessing is just a sprained with some swelling, preventing me from moving."

"well." Everest started and place here head on his shoulder, "if it's any consolation, you did help me." She said nuzzling into his fur.

"thanks Everest, that actually dose make me feel better." He said nuzzling the top of her head.

'Marshall, are you and Everest both O…oh.' Katie voice said through Marshalls tag. **(AN, yeah, the shows going to have to tell us how the pup tags work, because I can't seem to understand how when there calling from there tags they can see each other.)** they separated after hearing her.

"oh hey.," he said with a twinge of nervousness, "me and Everest are just fine, well except for my paw, nothing serious, but were fine." He said.

'right, um, anyways, Everest, because Marshall said something about his paw, do you think you can come pickup Jake and bring him to Marshall.' She asked.

"right." Everest said staning up. "ice or snow, I'm ready to go."

'speaking of call puts.'

"bye Katie!" Marshall said hanging up on her.

"what was that about." Everest said confused.

"hum, what? I didn't hear anything, nope nothing at all." He said trying to act cool.

"right, I'm just going to go." She said and into her snowmobile.

 **Well that happened. Yeah sorry it took so long to make this. It wasn't because of all the haters that said all those weak insults. If you want to know how I feel about it, look up 'fall out boys-I don't care', that's how I feel. So, I'm almost done with classes in two weeks, so when I'm done I can do more of this, but its only one chapter left. Most likely.**

 **Word of the day.**

 **peregrinate (per-e-gri-nate)**

 **intransitive verb**

 **to travel especially on foot :** **walk**

 **That's it for me, until next time. Red Omega out, Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody, sorry about the long wait, there was a few things I had to do before I could past again, but I happy to say, I'm back, and for all you hatters out there who think I stop because of then, think again. Enjoy the second to last chapter of this fic.**

As Everest was getting there she saw Jake was patiently wait on a rock. "Jake!" she yelled, jumping out and ran up to him.

"oh, hey Everest, I gland to see you're donning ok as well." He said rubbing her head.

"yeah, thanks to Marshall." She said.

Jake then leaned in close to her ear, "did you tell him while you were away?" he whispered.

Everest blushed and looked both ways to make sure no one was listening in on them. "Jake, not so loud." She whispered back.

Jake just laughed, "sorry Everest, just wanted to know." He said scratching her behind the ear.

"well, no. we did get to talking a little. Before I had to come here." She said looking over at the rest of the team bringing Ryder up.

"well since you're here, why don't you take me to Marshall, because." He just gestured to his leg.

"sure, just give me a minute." She said and walking over to the rest of the group.

"how are we doing Skye?" Katie asked.

'a little more to the right.' Everest heard Skye over Katie's intercom.

"to the right Chase." She said.

"hey Katie, I'm going to take Jake back to the cabbed with Marshall." Everest said.

"yeah, ok. Will be with you guys when were done here." She said.

'now just go down.'

Katie signaled Chase to lower the cable.

"ok I'm off." Said Everest and walked away.

"Skye are we there yet?" Katie asked.

'just a little more…there.' Skye said.

"great thanks." She gave Chase a thumb up. He then started to retract his winch.

'I'll be there in a sec. just going to do a quick overhead check' Skye said, and everyone saw her going up.

"ok then." She said, then she looked at the others, "if you guys want to head over with Marshall and Everest. Be my guest." She told then all.

"no, will wait." Said Rocky.

"Were just as worried as you are." Rubble said taking a set.

"we want to see him safe and sound to you know." Zuma said. "we cawe about him just as much as you do."

Katie started to blush, "ok then." She said trying to look normal.

"Chase wait up!" yelled Ryder, finally in ear shot.

"what, what is it?" Chase said letting go of the retreating button. Everyone was looking at the rope and saw that it was ripping from the edge of the cliff.

"AH! Rubble, quick! Use your claw on you rig, it should have a pully on it to release the pressure and from ripping on the side of cliff. Zuma be prepared to throw your buoy in case it rips. Rock because Zuma's hovercraft won't have enough traction, so attached your truck a for is we have to." Katie ordered.

"on it!" they all yelled.

"go job Katie, that's exactly what I was going to say." Ryder said.

"yeah, thanks Ryder." She said blushing.

"ready." Said Zuma, parking his hovercraft.

"ready." Said Rocky, hopping into his truck after attaching a cabal to Zuma's hovercraft.

"ready." Said Rubble, grabbing the rope with his claw.

"ready." Said Chase, ready to pull the rope.

"ok then, Chase ready." She said. Chase started up his whack. Ryder and Katie both watched the rope in case it ripped. "almost there." She said walking up to the edge to watch Ryder coming up. "grabbed my hand." She said offering her hand. With that both of then looked away from the rope. When Ryder grabbed her head, the rope decided to rip and with the sudden releases Ryder accidentally pulled her with him. "AAHHH!" they both yelled.

"woof-woof, buoy!" Zuma yelled. the buoy launched faster than any other time it was ever launched. During the fall, Ryder pulled Katie closer to him to put an arm around her, and just in time because the buoy was right next to him and he grabbed it.

"thanks Zuma." He yelled.

"no problem dudes." He said.

Ryder looked at Katie, "are you ok?"

Katie looked up and Ryder from his chest and looked into his eye. "yeah, yeah, I'm fine." She said starting to blush.

"good. Rubble grab the rope and pull up." He yelled.

'on it Ryder.' He said throw the mic on Katie helmet.

"thanks Ryder." Katie said.

"think nothing of it, you were doing your job in saving me. So, I think were even." He smiled at her.

"right." She said smiling back.

'ok, just hang on' rubble said pulling them up.

"hang on tight." Ryder said. Katie just tightened her hold on Ryder and barred her face into his chest, he started blushing.

"ok almost there." They heard Chase said to the others.

When Ryder and Katie got back to the top, the pups helped then up. "are you guys ok?" asked Rocky.

"yeah, were fine." Said Katie.

The moment Ryder did get up, he was tackled by all the pups that where there. "we were so worried about you." They all said at different times.

"calm down, calm down, one at a time." He laughed at how they were acting. "thank you all for saving me."

While all the pups were nuzzling him, Katie walked up to Ryder and put a hand on his shoulder. "well you should know better than anyone else. Whenever you in trouble, just yelp for help." She said just like how he always does it. Everyone just started laughing. "well I think it's about time we meet back up with everyone else." He said.

"right. Come one everyone." Said Chase running to this cruiser. "last one there cleans everyone's pup house!" he said jumping in and driving away.

"hay that's cheating!" Rocky said untying his truck from Zuma's hovercraft and drove away.

"yo wait up!" Zuma yelled to.

"I'm no cleaning any pup houses this week, I have a bath scheduled with Katie." Rubble said driving off. And when Rubble left, it was just Katie and Ryder left.

"well, I guess this belongs to you?" Katie said holding out the pup pad.

Ryder smiled and pushed it back, "sorry Katie, but until you park the ATV back in the garage, you are the active leader." He smiled, then walked to the ATV, "we should hurry up and get back to the others, unless you want to clean everypups pup house."

"well then, I guess we should hurry up then." She ran and placed the pup pad on the ATVs dock. "oh um, I'm still learning how to drive." She smiled.

"don't worry." He said and placed his hinds on top of hers. "I'll help you." Ryder and Katie started to blush. And completely by accident, Katie hit the gas and launched then down the hill after.

 **And that's it for now. Like a said, this is the second to last chapter, so next one will be the last. And don't forget there's still a few more story's I have for paw patrol. So, don't worry. Oh, and before I go, how likes the why the shows going. I don't really like on hoe mission paw already had a base set up with no back story, the sea patrol I understand. As well as the paw, and air patroller. But for me, they seem to be changing everything so fast. I'm not saying I hate it, but it's annoying on how there doing it. But then again, it's not my call.**

 **Word of the day.**

 **Assay**

 **Verb**

 **To test something (such as a metal or drug) to find out what it contains**

 **That's it for me, until next time. Red Omega out, Pease!**


	4. Chapter 4

"AAAAAHHH!" Ryder and Katie yelled.

"watch out for that three!" Ryder yelled. They drifted to the right just missing. "watch out for that snow bank!"

"no time!" she yelled Bracing she self for impact. But instead of hitting it, it was used as a ramp.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" they yelled again. Although because of that ramp they got ahead of everyone.

"where did you guys come from?" asked Chase. But they couldn't answer because they all had to stop. Well except Zuma, no breaks meant he couldn't stop in time, so he bumped into Chase's cruiser. "hey watch the cruiser, I just got it detailed." He said wiping away the imaginary dirt.

"sowwy dude." Zuma said.

"so, who lost?" asked Rocky.

"who knows, but is anyone else hungry?" Rubble said.

"do you think of anything other than food." Asked Rocky.

"we should go and see what everyone else is doing." Said Chase jumping out of his cruiser.

"wight behind you dude." Zuma said jumping out.

"yeah, we should check on Jake and Everest." Said Katie stepping off the ATV.

"yeah, lets." Said Ryder following after her.

"hay don't forget about me." Rocky said running behind everyone.

When they turn the corner of cabin, they saw Jake and Skye looking out into the distance.

"hey what are you two doing?" asked Katie.

"oh, Marshall and Everest went for a walk, and were just waiting for them to return." Jake said.

"really, just the two of them?" asked Chase.

"yeah, and me and Jake think we know what's going to happen with them." Said Skye.

"what, what's going to happen?" asked Chase.

"yeah were in the dark." Said Rocky. All the other boys nodded.

"Katie?" she asked.

"it about time." She said.

"yeah, I…" Skye started sniffing Katie. And she just started smiling. "it 'is' about time."

Katie started to blush. "um, yeah, time."

 **With Marshall and Everest.**

"anything Marshall?" asked Everest sniffing the ground.

"nope, nothing yet." Marshall said sniffing and scanning the ground.

"oh man, where is my tag?" she said. Starting to panic.

"don't worry, will find it." He said putting away his scanner and just following his nose.

They were retracing Everest steps before the cliff to find her tag. Although because they were keeping their nose to the ground they bumped into each other nose. Both of them just stopped and stared into each other eyes like before. Then they separated and blushed a deep red.

"yeah, so um…I'm going to search over, over there." Marshall said walking backwards, intel he tripped on a fallen branch. "I'm okay!" he said and walked away a little fatter.

Everest just laughed, "oh Marshall." She said to herself. And went back to looking only to find it right where Marshall fell. "always saving the day, even when you fall." She said picking it up, and putting back on, or tried to. "I'll get Jake to put it on later. Might as well find Marshall and head back." She said and was following where Marshall went.

Her time at the south pole tot her how to read tracks, and she know Marshall was not far behind. As she got closer, she heard a noise *thud, thud, thud* "what I'm going to do know." *thud* "she's probably never talk to me the same why ever again." *thud* "and just when I thought I was getting some ware." *thud* when she got to the noise she saw Marshall hitting his head to a three, more specific, his helmet.

"I thought you were looking for my tag?" she said. She dropped her tag before speaking up.

"hum? oh yeah, I was, I was just…um, frustrated that I can find it?" he said trying to play it off.

"oh really?" she said slowly walking up to him. "because it looks to me you were just sitting here." She then closed the distance and was right in his face, making him blush. "not to menschen, I heard what you were talking about." She then stepped back. "do you mined telling me what was that about. And just know, I hat liars." She said giving him an anger look.

"well, um, I was here looking for you're." * growl* "I mean, I was frustrated with myself and how I can't find. *growl* "I mean, I, I, I…*sigh* I like you." He said. "I really like you. But with how everything that that happen today, I don't know how you feel about me." He said looking down. He then heard Everest laughing.

"do you really think just because of a few embarrassing moments can change how I feel for you." She laughed.

"what?" Marshall asked after processing what she said.

"all the things that happened today, I'm not mad at them, embarrassed a little yes, but that won't stop my feelings."

"you have feeling for me?" he asked.

"well I have been dropping hints for a long time now." She said.

"Really?"

Everest just Blush, "yeah. I was actually fearing you might not notice, or you might feel deferent. And then there are the thoughts that you were going to be like Chase."

"what do you mean?"

"well, we all know about Chases crush." She said and saw Marshall nodding his head. "well Skye's told me how long she's know Chase and his crush on her, and I thought that when they get together, it would take the same amount of time for us to…" she drifted off.

"oh well um…" Marshall was just stumped now, he didn't know how to prosed from there.

"well, um, I think it's time we head back." She said walked back to the place she placed her tag.

"oh, you found it." He said. Walking up.

"well, more like you found it, where you fell, it was right there." She said slowly walking down a slope.

"that explains it." Marshall looked at his butt, "I know that landing was a little painFUL!" Marshall yelled slipping and rolling

"hum?" she looking back and Saw Marshall came right at her. "not aga." Was all she could say, until Marshall crashed into he, Snout first. After a while, the core was hollow with Marshall and Everest, snout to snout. "we have got to stop meeting like this." Said Everest smiling at.

"hahaha." Marshall laughed. He then looked back at Everest eyes, "you know, you will always have the pretty's eyes I will ever see."

Everest blushed. "thanks. And you will always have the softest and warmest fur ever."

They were going to wrapped up in their own world again. "you know, there's a movie I really want to see next week, and I was thinking, if you're not busy, maybe…" but just like before, the world crashed into then, this time it was the side if the cabin. "I'm good!" Marshall said, popping his head out of the snow.

"me two." Everest said.

"oh, you guys made it. It's almost time to go home." Said Ryder.

"Ryder!" yelled Marshall while running and jumping into his arms and liking his face.

"yes, yes. I missed you two." He said petting Marshall. "but, I do need you to get ready."

"ok Ryder." He said. Walking up to his pup house, he then jumped but, the roof didn't collapse, so he just landed on it with a thud. "I'm ok." He said standing on top, and jumped again. But nothing. "um?" he tried to do it a couple more times. "its…not working." He said jumping a few more times.

"really, let me see." Ryder said walking up to the house and pushed a secret button. The house shuck but then nothing. "hum?" he lifted a secret panel, and saw the problem. "oh, I see. Your shift motor it broken." He said.

"I think I have a spare?" Rocky said looking in his truck. "ok, good news bad news. Good news, I do have a spear, but bad news, we don't have the tools to put it in." he said.

"so, what does that mean for me?" asked Marshall jumping down from his house.

"well, I guess you're going to stay the night, that ok with you Ryder, Jake?" asked Katie.

"well just as long as everyone ok with this, will come pick you up tomorrow." Said Ryder.

"well I don't see anything wrong with it. Plus, I would feel comfortable having him to look at my ankle in the morning."

"I'm ok with it," said Everest

"no complaints here." Said Marshall.

"then its settled. We'll come by to fix your house tomorrow."

"ok then, sleep tight, and don't let the frost bit." Joked Ryder, making everyone laughed.

"well then, time to go everyone." Said Katie getting on the ATV.

"bye, see you tomorrow!" all the pups said getting in their vehicles, and left.

Then it was just Marshall, Everest and Jake. "so then…wait do you guys want to do?" asked Marshall.

"do you pups want to was TV?" asked Jake.

"Sure!" yelled Everest.

"yeah!"

"then lest go!" he said and limped into his cabin.

 **That night.**

"well, I think I going to hit thee hay, I suggest you pups do the same. Goodnight." Jake said getting up, stretching and heading to his room.

"ok, goodnight Jake." Both pups said.

When they reached their pups houses. "it going to get really could tonight, don't forget to close your door." Said Everest.

"you got it, goodnight Everest."

"goodnight Marshall." Everest then went inside and closed her door.

"goodnight." Whispered Marshall and walking hit a button to close his door, but nothing. "what?" he the hit it a few more time, "oh come on!" he kept reputedly hitting the button, but nothing.

"everything ok Marshall?"

"no, looks like that motor was more than just for my truck." He then walked out. And steered at Everest and became beet red, would you might if we share you pup house." He then brock eye contact.

Everest was the starting to blush, "oh um, sure, I don't see anything wrong with that, I mean you need to say warm, and your house is broken, so um yeah, come right in." she said scouting to the side so they could fit together.

"thanks, I owe you one." He said walking in.

"just make sure the movie isn't the last thing we do on our date." She said.

"oh right, the movie. How does a dinner at Mr. Porters sound?"

Everest just rested her head on Marshalls shoulder. "that works, but just as long as I'm with you, it'll be perfect."

"does this mean were dating?"

"if that's what you want?" she said snuggling more into Marshall.

"nothing would make me happier."

"good, *yean* goodnight." She said.

"yeah." Marshall said getting comfortable, "goodnight."

That night they sleep like they have never slept before.

 **That's it for this, I know I said this would be the last one, but now it seems next one going to be it, and I'm sorry for the long delay, it's just seems that when I'm close to the end of a story, I just can't think of a way to end it right, that irritates me. Oh well.**

 **World of the day**

 **Diminution (din-i-nu-tion)**

 **Noun**

 **the act, process, or an instance of becoming gradually less (as in size or importance) : the act, process, or an instance of diminishing : decrease**

 **That's it for me, until next time. Red Omega out, Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**With Katie and rest right after they left.**

"Hey Katie, I've been meaning to ask. But why where you at the lookout today?" Sky asked, flying low to talk with here even if she didn't have to.

"you know, I was wondering that myself." said Ryder.

Katie blushed slightly, "Oh well I know how you get from time to time, you forget to eat, and I haven't seen you or the pup for a while, so I made lasagna for everyone. Probably cold by now." She said that last part to herself.

"for all of us?" asked Rubble.

"yeah, small personal size one with your favorite treat, and a normal one for me and Ryder." She said.

"oh, you and Ryder?" said Skye.

"I made two lasagnas, and cut one of them for you pups." She said blushing.

"if you guys don't want your slice, I'll eat them for you." Said Rubble.

"oh Rubble, always thinking with your stomach." Said Rocky.

"so, can I have yours?"

"what? No way, that mine." He said exhilarating to pass everyone. "first one there, gets Marshalls." then everyone just left Ryder and Katie in the dust.

"and there they go, should we catch up with them?" asked Katie. Then she heard Ryders stomach, "or we could stop at Mr. Porters for a bit before joining the pups." Then her stomach growled.

"I think that would be best." He said.

Katie then pulled over to the next to Mr. Porters shop.

"oh Ryder, Katie, it's always a pleasure seeing you two. So, what will it be?" he asked.

"a table for two." Ryder said.

"oh ok. My finest table for to. Would you like todays special." He asked walking them to a table looking the bay.

"sure, that's would be great."

"and to drink."

"strawberry smothery." That said at the exact same time.

"ok then, I should have that out for you in just a few minutes." He said walking away and back into his shop.

"so." Ryder said trying to star.

"so." Katie tried and ended with the same results. "what did Jake want to show you?" she finally thought of something.

"he showed me this cool ice formation he found last week, it looked just like our badges." He said pulling his off to emphasize the point.

"oh really, that sounds interesting."

"although, before we could see it, we ended up where you found us." He said.

"oh, too bad, maybe we can all go next time, so that it doesn't happen again." She said smiling at him.

"I guess we do." He smiled back.

"here you two go. Strawberry smothery, and todays special. lasagna." He said, making Ryder and Katie to looked at each other and started to laugh.

"well, I don't know why your laughing, but I have to get back to work, enjoy you two." He said, and walked away.

"what are the odds, that you made some, and now were eating another." Asked Ryder.

"I don't know." She said digging in. "but it good." She said.

"that's great to hear." He raised his cup. "I think a toast, for you first mission as leader, is in order."

"I just hope I won't be doing them to often." She raised her cup, "to the paw patrol."

"to the paw patrol." They were about to drink when.

'to the paw patrol.' Was heard from the pup-pad.

Ryder and Katie turned it off, and had a great meal.

 **Later after their meal.**

"so, you want to do anything before going back to the pups?" asked Katie.

"well, I still have two free tickets, for the movies from last time we fixed a projector that almost caught fire last week. You want to see something?"

"they have Beauty and the Beast playing." She said.

"sure, let's do it." He said. Katie smiled and drove off to the theater.

 **In a tree, not too far away.**

"come on Chase, we doing want to lose them." Said Skye that siting in the tree.

"I'm the spy in the group, so I think I know what I'm doing." He said sitting right next to her.

"really, then where are they." She said looking at him.

"they're going to the movies, it will take them two minutes to get there going through the streets. As for us. He said standing up "arf, zipline." His suctions cups came out. "we'll get there in a minute." He said.

"alright then." Skye the jumped onto his back, "on word my valiant stead!" She cried.

"yell my princess." She said sliding across the line and landed on a roof, and did that until they were across the street of the theater.

"you did send out your drone before we left right."

"of course." He then hit a button and the screen turned on. "hum?" he said.

"what? Whats wrong?" Skye asked.

"I set it to follow Ryder and Katie, but instead it's on us." He said and looked up to see it hovering right above them.

"do you think, its malfunctioning?" asked Skye.

"no, me and Rocky tuned it up just yesterday." He said, then he sees text appear. "'we know you two are spying on us?' what does that mean?" he then sees the drone drift into an alleyway and saw Ryder and Katie waving at them. "AAAHH! We've been compromised, about, about!" he said running to the edge of the billing, Skye right behind him. And right before he jumped with his zipline, she jumped on.

Ryder and Katie laughed while watching the run. "it's a good thing you saw the drone icon flashing when you did." Ryder said.

"yeah, who knows how long they would have followed us. So, you ready?" she asked motioning with her thumb to the theater.

"after you." He said.

 **Back at the lookout tower.**

"Can't, run, anymore." Chase said while panting, and feel over exhaustedly.

Skye jumped off chases back. "well that could have gone better." She said walking over to Chases house, and pushed his water bow over to Chase.

"thanks, Skye." He said drinking the water.

"so, what now?" she said lying down in front of him.

"I have no clue." He said finishing off his water.

"well." Skye started and got up and walk a little to the bridge, "Marshall and Everest are finally spending time together, and we all know it's about time." She said.

"yeah, we've been talk about the two almost as long as Everest had been a part of the team." Chase said.

"and Ryder and Katie are on a date, even if don't consider it as one." Then then turn around and looked dead in Chases eyes. "do you want to go on one."

"I would love nothing more than to…" Chases brain just shot off, "wait, what?" he said.

"you heard me. Do you want to go on a date with me?" She said.

Chase just got up, "will you excuse me a moment." He said walking to his house and got in and closes his door. Skye was confused for a moment then she saw his house start to move and she heard happy shouting coming from it. Then Chase come back out and stops in front of Skye with a bright red blush, "yes le…let's do it." He said.

Skye just smiled, "great, then lead the why." She said.

"wait, you mean right now?" he asked shocked.

"well yeah, there doesn't have to be anything to big when going on a date, just enjoying the others company. You do enjoy my company? Right?" she said giving him the dog face.

Chase panicked, "what, of course I do, why would you say that.'

"oh no reason, I just wanted to hear you say it." She said walking away, chase then heard a whip cracking from the look out, he turns and see the rest of the guys smiling and laughing. Chase just shrugged it off and walked after Skye.

 **The next day at jakes mountain.**

Jake was walking out of the cabben with two bowls of food, for Marshall and Everest, "ahhh." Jake said berthing in the Icey air. "I love the smell of snow in the morning." As he walked the best he could, he saw that Marshall house was empty, but there were no paw prints in the snow to show he was already up. "hum? Where is that pup. Everest, up and adam, breakfast is ready." He said siting down to set the bowl down. When he heard the door opening he turned his head to see Marshall popping out his head.

"is it mooring already?" he said yawning. He was then pushed out of the house by Everest.

"breakfast." She said almost fully awake. She didn't see Marshall was pulling himself from the snow.

"I'm good." Marshall said.

"oh sorry." She said.

 **An hour later with the rest of the paw patrol, mines Katie.**

"almost done Rocky?" Marshall said.

"almost, Marshall. Just need to tighten, this, last, done." He said. And not a second later the house turned into a truck.

"wow that was smooth. I like it." Marshall said and turning it back to a house. "yeah, I like it."

"Great, and because were here already, why don't you pups have fun." Ryder said.

"yeah!" almost off of them said.

"me and Everest are going to the park instead." Marshall said.

"you mind if we join you?" asked Skye with Chase by her side.

"sure, the more the merrier." Said Everest.

"ok then, have fun pups." Ryder said.

 **Back in adventure bay.**

"so, what did I miss?"

"well, while everyone was racing to see how gets your lasagna treat." Skye was then interrupted.

"aww, Katie made lasagna treats." He complained.

"yeah, and it was delicious." Skye said rubbing her belly. But anyways, while we were doing that, Ryder and Katie had a date, that we tried to spy on, until they knew we were there, so then we went on a date." She said.

"oh, that's nice." Everest said.

"hey can I asked you guys something?" Chase asked.

"go for it." They said.

"I meant to ask this when we got there, but um, why do you two smell like each other?" Marshall and Everest blushed slightly.

"um, well, you see." Marshall started.

"there was, um, a circumstance, and um." Everest was saying. "look distraction!" She yelled. Chase and Skye looked but there was nothing, when they looked back, Marshall and Everest were running.

"hey!" they yelled running after them.

And that was how the day when on. And no one would have it anyone way.

 **The End.**

 **Yeah, I don't know what's wrong with me, every time I want to end something, I can't end it all that well. I hope you all liked this story. Now I have a problem, when I make my next paw fic, I don't know if I want it to be one of my Marshall story's, of a brand new one, with Rocky and the Merpups. Which one would you all what to read.**

 **Word of the day.**

 **Bifurcate (bi-fur-cate)**

 **verb**

 **to divide or cause to divide into two branches or parts**

 **that's it for me, until next time. Red Omega out, Peace!**


End file.
